familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Elkton, Maryland
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Cecil |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Robert J. Alt |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = 1787 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 22.30 |area_land_km2 = 21.63 |area_water_km2 = 0.67 |area_total_sq_mi = 8.61 |area_land_sq_mi = 8.35 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.26 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_est = 15744 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 15443 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = auto |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = −5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = −4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 9 |elevation_ft = 30 |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 21921-21922 |area_code = 410 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 24-25800 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0590150 |website = |footnotes = |pop_est_footnotes = }} Elkton is a town in and the county seat of Cecil County, Maryland, United States. The population was 15,443 at the 2010 census. It was formerly called Head of Elk because it sits at the head of navigation on the Elk River, which flows into the nearby Chesapeake Bay. Elkton was once known as the Gretna Green of the East because of its popularity as a place for eloping couples to marry. History The town was founded by Swedish mariners and fisherman from Fort Casimir who settled the area in 1694. They called their settlement Head of Elk, as it was the head of navigation of the Elk River.Maryland: a new guide to the Old Line State. 1999. p.xiv.The Middle States: A Handbook for Travellers.4th ed edited by Moses Foster Sweetser.1881.p.387. The town saw several actions during the American Revolutionary War. On Aug. 25, 1777, Sir William Howe's Anglo-German army (13,000 British soldiers and 5,000 Germans) landed on the Elk River and marched 11 miles north to Head of Elk. Howe soon advanced to the short and victorious campaign of the Brandywine, and thence to capture Philadelphia. On March 8, 1781, the Marquis de Lafayette embarked his troops there to attempt a capture of Benedict Arnold. Returning on April 9, he began his overland march to Virginia. George Washington and Rochambeau with their combined forces stopped in Elkton on September 6–7, 1781, on their way to Yorktown. In 1787, the town was incorporated as Elkton. By 1880, the population was 1,752. The landmark historic home, Holly Hall was built by James Sewall in the 1810s and quickly became a regional seat for important dignitaries and local politics. |title=Maryland Historical Trust|date=2008-10-05|work= National Register of Historic Places: Holly Hall|publisher=Maryland Historical Trust}} When northern states began to pass more restrictive marriage laws in the early 20th century, Maryland did not. As a result, a number of Maryland towns near borders with other states became known as places to get married quickly and without many restrictions, or "Gretna Greens".State v. Clay, 182 Md. 639, 642, 35 A.2d 821, 822–23 (1944). Elkton, being the northeasternmost county seat in Maryland (and thus closer to Philadelphia, New York, and New England), was particularly popular. It was a notorious Gretna Green for years;Greenwald v. State, 221 Md. 235, 237–38, 155 A.2d 894, 896 (1959). in its heyday, in the 1920s and 1930s, it was "the elopement capital of the East Coast" and thousands of marriages were performed there each year.Lorimer, Graeme and Sarah, Stag Line, Little, Brown, and Company, Boston, 1934, p. 191 ("Elkton is the place where all the people who want to get married in a hurry run off to, because they'll marry anybody there right away.") While some of the marriages obtained in Elkton were of celebrities or celebrities-to-be (Cornel Wilde, Joan Fontaine, Debbie Reynolds, Martha Raye, John and Martha Mitchell, Willie Mays, and Pat Robertson all got married in Elkton), the overall tawdry flavor grew to be too much for the state. A 48-hour waiting period was imposed in 1938, but Elkton continued to be a place to marry, and especially elope; it simply took longer.Historic Marker Database, Elkton, Wedding Capital of the East. In time, Las Vegas became the new "American Gretna Green," although hundreds of people are still married in Elkton each year. On December 8, 1963, Pan Am Flight 214 was struck by lightning and crashed near Elkton. The crash was listed in the 2005 Guinness World Records as the "Worst Lightning Strike Death Toll."archive.org copy of Guinness Book of World Records entry for Pan Am flight 214In 1971, LANSA Flight 508 was also brought down by a lightning strike. Flight 508's crash would have more total casualties (91 fatalities), as up to fourteen passengers survived the crash but died afterwards in the Peruvian jungle while waiting for help. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild to cool winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Elkton has a humid subtropical climate, abbreviated "Cfa" on climate maps. }} Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 15,443 people, 5,580 households, and 3,673 families residing in the town. The population density was . There were 5,944 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the town was 76.0% White, 15.1% African American, 0.3% Native American, 2.6% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 2.0% from other races, and 3.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.9% of the population. There were 5,580 households of which 40.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 40.0% were married couples living together, 19.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 6.2% had a male householder with no wife present, and 34.2% were non-families. 27.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.65 and the average family size was 3.21. The median age in the town was 32.8 years. 28% of residents were under the age of 18; 9.6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 31% were from 25 to 44; 22.2% were from 45 to 64; and 9.3% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the town was 48.2% male and 51.8% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 11,893 people, 4,446 households, and 2,898 families residing in the town. The population density was 1,480.5 people per square mile (571.8/km²). There were 4,743 housing units at an average density of 590.4 per square mile (228.1/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 85.85% White, 9.64% African American, 0.32% Native American, 1.17% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.78% from other races, and 2.20% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.97% of the population. There were 4,446 households out of which 37.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 41.7% were married couples living together, 18.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.8% were non-families. 27.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.13. In the town, the population was spread out with 29.4% under the age of 18, 9.8% from 18 to 24, 33.5% from 25 to 44, 17.0% from 45 to 64, and 10.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females, there were 91.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.0 males. The median income for a household in the town was $38,171, and the median income for a family was $44,348. Males had a median income of $36,495 versus $25,543 for females. The per capita income for the town was $17,789. About 9.4% of families and 11.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.0% of those under age 18 and 10.5% of those age 65 or over. Education Elkton High School is a public school located in the town. Government The town is managed with a Mayor–council government, in which it has an elected Mayor who serves 4-year terms and an elected Town Commissioner who also serves a 4-year term. Currently there are only 4 seated Commissioners. There have been a total of 41 Mayors in Elkton, the current Mayor of Elkton is Robert J. Alt. Infrastructure Transportation U.S. Route 40 serves as the main east-west highway through Elkton; it passes through the town along the Pulaski Highway and heads west to North East and Perryville and east to Glasgow, Delaware. Maryland Route 213 passes north-south through Elkton along Bridge Street, heading south to Chesapeake City and north to Fair Hill. Maryland Route 279 begins at US 40 west of Elkton and heads northeast on Elkton Road, bypassing the center of Elkton to the north and continuing to an interchange with Interstate 95 and toward Newark, Delaware. Interstate 95 heads south toward Baltimore and Washington, D.C. and north toward Wilmington and Philadelphia. Other state highways serving Elkton include Maryland Route 7, which heads east along Main Street and Delaware Avenue from the downtown area to US 40; Maryland Route 268 which follows North Street from Main Street in downtown Elkton north to MD 279; Maryland Route 281, which heads east along Red Hill Road to the Delaware border and becomes Old Baltimore Pike; Maryland Route 316, which heads north from Elkton along Appleton Road; Maryland Route 545, which heads northwest from Elkton along Blue Ball Road; and Maryland Route 781, which follows Delancy Road from US 40 north to MD 281. Cecil County operates Cecil Transit, a multi-route bus system. The Glasgow Connection (Route 1) runs from 5:30 am and ends at 6:15 pm, Monday through Saturday between Elkton and Peoples Plaza in Glasgow, Delaware. The Perryville Connection (Route 2) runs from 6:00 am and ends at 6:30 pm Monday through Saturday between Elkton, North East, Perryville (town and the Perryville station along MARC's Penn Line) and Perry Point Veteran's Medical Center. The Mid County Connection (Route 3) runs from 6:00 am and ends at 10:30 pm Monday through Friday and connects Elkton with North East, Perryville, Charlestown, and Cecil College. The Elkton Newark Connection (Route 4) runs from 6:00 am and ends at 10:00 pm Monday through Friday and connects Elkton to Glasgow and Newark, Delaware, where it connects with the Newark Rail Station that serves Amtrak and SEPTA Regional Rail's Wilmington/Newark Line trains along with DART First State buses at the Newark Transit Hub. Service between Elkton and Newark was previously provided by DART First State Route 65. The county also operates Demand Response, which is a countywide, curb-to-curb transit service for all ages. Rides must be scheduled in advance, and are allocated on a first-come, first-served basis. Demand Response operates Monday through Friday from 8:00 am to 4:00 pm. Notable people * Robert Alexander, an American planter, lawyer, and Tory political leader during the American Revolution * James Allison, Jr., (1772–1854), born in Elkton, United States Congressman * Rev. John Andrews (clergyman) D.D.(1746–1813), born near the head of the Elk River/ attended Head of Elk School, graduate, professor and provost of University of Pennsylvania. Founder of York College of Pennsylvania. * John A. J. Creswell, United States Postmaster General * Austin Lane Crothers, 46th Governor of Maryland. * Martha Finley, an author of children's books in the late 19th century and early 20th century. Although she was not born in Elkton, she lived there for several years. * James Black Groome, 36th Governor of Maryland. * Dwayne Henry, a former MLB Relief Pitcher. * Bernard Purdie, American drummer and session musician who has worked with various well-known soul, rock, pop, and jazz musicians. * Jeremy Rose, American jockey and 2005 ESPY award winner * Michael Rudolph, United States Army officer, served as acting Adjutant General and acting Inspector General of the U.S. Army in 1793. * Julian C. Smith, a United States Marine Corps general * Larry Webster, Former NFL defensive tackle with Miami Dolphins, Cleveland Browns, Baltimore Ravens and New York Jets * Larry Webster III, Defensive End for the Carolina Panthers in the National Football League * Harry Woolman, motorcycle daredevil, character actor, movie stuntman, and special effects performer. * James G. Crouse, former Delegate and longest-serving mayor of Elkton, served as mayor 1978–1998 * Vic Willis,(April 12, 1876 – August 3, 1947), Hall of Fame MLB pitcher. * Bobby Jones (outfielder), former MLB outfielder and Bronze Star-awarded Vietnam veteran. See also * Elk Landing * Washington-Rochambeau Revolutionary Route References Citations Notes External links Category:Elkton, Maryland